


Dreams

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Implied Past Trauma, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tasha has a nightmare.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day eleven: “It’s not always like this.”

She became aware of the screaming and thrashing several long seconds before it dawned on her that she was the one doing it. She sucked air into her lungs in a long, shuddering pull that cut off the howl bursting from her throat, her whole body quivering with tension as she took stock of where she was. She was on the floor next to her bed, the carpet soft against her forearms, although not as soft as the fabric of her pajamas. In a heap beside her lay her blanket, covering only one foot now, and barely at that. And kneeling towards the foot of the bed, a few feet away from her, with his head cocked and his hands resting placidly on his knees, was Data.

Tasha pushed herself into an upright position, studying Data’s face. She knew that most people would describe it as neutral, would describe most of his expressions as neutral, but Tasha – like Geordi LaForge – was not most people, and she could see the subtle signs of concern written in his features. She tucked her knees in, wrapping her arms around them, unable to meet his eyes. “Hi.”

Data’s brow furrowed. “Your sleep appeared extremely disturbed. Am I correct in assuming you were having a nightmare?”

Tasha hugged herself tighter and swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

“I attempted to wake you, but you became increasingly violent when I made physical contact. I believed it would be better for me to remain out of reach until you regained consciousness on your own. Was that correct?”

Tasha ran her fingers back through her hair. It was already in disarray, and the strands fell further out of place at the touch. “I guess it depends on the person. But you did the right thing, Data.” She sighed. “I swear, it’s not always like this.”

“I have nothing to compare it to,” Data said, in that way of his that conveyed a complete lack of judgement. “I have never shared a bed before.” He hesitated. “May I ask what you were dreaming about?”

Tasha unfolded, standing up and scooping her blanket into her arms, dumping it onto the bed before sitting at the edge of the mattress. Data stood too, hands still settled on his lap as he took a seat beside her and waited. Tasha stared at his eternally perfect fingernails, then to her own stubby bitten ones. “Turkana Four.”

“It was a memory, then?”

She shook her head. “Not really. More like flashes.” Her hands were shaking, and she squeezed them together, locking her fingers in a tight lace.

“Am I upsetting you?”

“No!” Tasha shook her head. “It…they just happen. Sometimes. I’m used to it.” She lifted her head, and found Data watching her. She blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s…it’s just personal, that’s all.”

Data paused, as if considering that, and then asked, “Is sharing a bed personal?”

“Well, yes…”

“And engaging in sexual intimacy is personal.”

“I mean...” Tasha flushed deeper red. “Yes. For me, yes.”

“And these are acceptable activities for us to share, even though they are personal, but because your nightmare was personal, you did not want me to witness it.” Data looked away, as intently as if he were studying something, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular. “I am not sure I understand the difference.”

“Data-“ Tasha started, and then stopped. She tucked her legs up onto the bed, scooting closer to Data and tugging on his arm. He looked at her in surprise, but allowed her to manipulate his body until she was curled into his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. “For most people, it’s embarrassing. Like admitting a weakness. It feels childish to be scared of dreams when we know they can’t hurt us.”

“I see.” Data examined her face, his eyes darting across her features, tracing her expression – _probably cataloguing every micro expression, _Tasha though. “Tasha, I do not consider you childish, so there is no need to be embarrassed. In sleep, your conscious is not functioning at a logical level. It is not unreasonable to be driven by emotionality in such a state.”

Tasha laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They lapsed into silence.

“Tasha?”

“Yes, Data?”

“Are you going to go back to sleep?”

Her gaze flicked over to the clock. She had hours still before she had to be up for her shift. “I should,” she said. “I’ll be miserable in the morning if I don’t.” Reluctantly, she untangled herself from Data and sprawled back against the mattress, hauling the blanket over her body and snuggling into the pillow. When Data didn’t move, she cracked an eye open, then thumped the mattress next to her. “Come on. Down you go.”

“I still do not need sleep.”

“I know.”

“I will therefore be awake if you have a nightmare again, and I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

Tasha managed half a smile, but she was already feeling heavy, her eyelids too heavy to keep open. “You won’t. Now get down here before I make it an order.”

“I do not believe that you have the authority to do so.” But Data obligingly joined her, turning onto his side at her nudging so she could spoon him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, caging him in. She closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or not, but she swore she could hear the whirring of his thoughts. She smiled, and let the noise fade into the background, carrying her back to sleep.


End file.
